Don't You Forget About Me
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Victorious version of the Breakfast Club. When a group of teens end up in Saturday detention together for eight hours, will they be able to set aside their differences? What new friendships will become? Will romance blossom? Collab with Flamekat.
1. Chapter 1

A chill was in the air, for it was seven on a Saturday morning and the middle of February. The crisp air filled their lungs, making hairs on every part of their body stand up. It was cold, even for Los Angeles. But the weather wasn't the only thing sending shivers up their spines.

Their eyes were heavy and their minds were full of regret as their cars came closer and closer to the school.

Tori Vega. The pretty girl. She was good at everything and got picked for everything. She got good grades, had a beautiful voice, and got picked as the lead in every play. The guys loved her, on top of everyone else, ever since she started coming to this school. For some reason she just fit in perfectly.

Not once in her entire life, did she, or anyone else, ever think she would have a Saturday detention.

"Daddy…are you sure you can't get me out of this?" She looked over at her father with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry baby girl…just don't skip school to go shopping. Okay?" With that he kissed her cheek, before handing her her lunch as she got out of the car.

Robbie Shapiro. The brains. He was a very handsome young boy with thick glasses and black curly hair. He never got a grade lower than an A+ and was a very skilled guitar player. He was also a ventriloquist. His puppet Rex was a part of him he couldn't understand. It made him less insecure about himself and he was able to say things he wouldn't say himself, through his puppet. He could act, but was more into the behind the sense stuff, like lights and tech crew. He would usually have nightmares about earning himself a Saturday detention. But that nightmare became a reality as his Mom parked the car in front of the school, and Rex wouldn't be able to get him through this.

"Is the first or last time we will be doing this?" She asked him sternly.

"Last…" He mumbled, looking at his lap.

"Good. Now you better make use of your time today young man."

"Mom, we aren't allowed to study. We are just supposed to sit there." Robbie tried reasoning.

"Well you find a way to study!" She scolded as he opened the car door.

Andre Harris. Musical genius. He was a good kid all around. Good grades, amazing voice, and could play any instrument you put in front of him. He also had a contagious smile that could make any one feel better instantly. He loved helping others and was a real romantic. He could charm any girl he wanted, he was just waiting for the right one. He was pretty laid back about things, but others…made him wonky. And detention happened to be one of them.

"All guys screw around…I did too. But you just got caught kid." His dad said, pulling up to the school.

"I know. Mom already reamed me okay?" He said aggregated .

"Hey. Do you want to b*** this? This chance you have of making it big? How important is this to you?"

"I get it Dad…it won't happen again." He said dismissingly, stepping out of the vehicle.

Jade West. She was many things. She was an actress, a singer, a director, a writer…and the most terrifying person at Hollywood Arts.

She threatened pretty girls with scissors, threatened teachers with scissors, threatened cute boys with scissors, threatened her parents- I think you get it. Although she was scary, she was still a teenage girl. I teenage girl who had never gotten detention.

She walked up to the school, wrapped in her black leather jacket with fur lined on the inside. She wore a black pair of torn jeans with black combat boots, loosely tied around her ankles.

She took in the frosty air in a deep sigh, continuing her way to the doors.

Cat Valentine. The opposite of Jade West. She could sing- and when I say sing…I mean sing. She had pipes of gold that sent shivers down spines when she hit just the right note. She would get far. Her personality was just as bright as her red velvet hair.

She was a bit ditzy, but she was a beauty. Her brown eyes mesmerized the guys around her as her hair fanned perfectly around her face in the lightest of curls. She had a charming smile to top it all off. Along with having many friends and good grades, she had a heart for everyone, but liked to keep her reputation intact.

And Saturday Detention was not what she had planned.

She peddled steadily on her pink frilly bike towards the school.

A drop of sweat dripped on her brow, mostly from the nervousness and the fact she had peddled three miles was scared. She did not belong here.

Beck Oliver. Heart throb. He was an actor, a director, a writer, and sang a little. Girls fell to their knees at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. He had a full head of hair and light tan skin with warming brown eyes. He loved the attention but was also looking for a steady relationship. He liked being a tease and a flirt, but it wasn't fun for him anymore.

He drove up to the school in his pickup truck, dreading the day he was going to have. He had never gotten detention before. He was more annoyed then nervous, as he slowly came to a stop.

…

The six teens sat spread out sporadically in the seats of the library.

They tried not to make eye contact with one another, being none of them were in the same social group.

The only two who slightly knew each other was Andre and Tori, who shared a small glance when they sat down, before draining into the silence.

Cat played with her fingers and strings of her sweat shirt, trying to avoid her stomach turning.

But she started to feel uncomfortable when she felt a warm pair of eyes on her.

She looked up.

Robbie sat there staring at the beautiful red head, not knowing what he was doing.

He has had a crush on her since freshman year. He was a nerd. She was the beautiful popular girl. No way in a million years did he have a chance with her.

She locked eyes with him.

She liked the color of his eyes. He was handsome, she thought. She smiled at him. He smiled back revealing a nice set of teeth behind his gorgeous lips. Cat mentally hit herself.

She can't! She can't be seen with a guy like him! He was a nerd! She had to stop this.

She turned her smile into a frown before going back to looking at her lap, playing with her hands.

Robbie frowned, disappointed, it was one of those moments when he wished he was someone else, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Beck sat, hands in his chin, staring straight ahead.

He didn't know anyone in this room.

He had seen them before, but never associated with them.

But one…

...the one in black. There was something about her that had him intrigued.

He didn't know if it was the nasty look she gave him…or maybe the fact she threatened him with scissors when he bumped into her on the way into the school.

Jade was annoyed. She was stuck with a bunch of bozos. She didn't like any of them. Pretty boy had already pissed her off.

Tori sat nervously, uncomfortable in her seat. This was probably eating at her more than anyone else in the room.

She was the good girl. Good girls don't get detention.

Then there was Andre, whom had found the silence soothing and had already fallen asleep with head in her arms on the table.

No one seemed to notice, it wasn't like he cared either way.

The doors to the library opened suddenly, jolting Andre awake and setting everyone's eyes on it.

"Good morning scum bags…welcome to Saturday Detention."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning scum bags…welcome to Saturday detention."

The loud voice echoed around the room in which the six were seated, instead of being intimidated, Beck loudly banged his head down on the table with an agitated groan to accompany it.

"You will not move from these seats, you will write an essay about who you are. And it is to be no shorter than a thousand words." The teacher continued, stiffly walking over to Beck, "And you, Oliver…will not sleep." He hooked his foot around the leg of Beck's chair and pulled it from underneath him, the boy yelped, grabbing the table to keep him from falling.

The tanned boy quickly straightened his posture, smoothing down his hair and grinning over at Jade with a sheepish expression, fighting off the urge to look disheartened when she simply turned her attention to her nails.

"Sir, I think there's been some sort of mistake, I really shouldn't be here…" Tori protested, flipping her wavy hair over one shoulder and rising from her seat, "So if you would just let me leave then-"

"Sit down Miss Vega." The man order, snapping his fingers and narrowing his eyes, nose turning up with a look of disgust. As the girl quickly say down, yet again, with a bump and clasped her handbag close to her chest, the teacher continued. "You are to stay here all day, and I repeat, you are not allowed to move from your seats."

Cat, who had previously been fiddling with her fingers, looked up and furrowed her eyebrows, "What about food?" She asked, looking confused, "Were we meant to bring food?"

"My Mom made me a packed lunch." Robbie piped up, glancing nervously at Cat, "I don't mind sharing." He smiled shyly at her, ignoring the looks of disgust from the others that had fallen upon him.

Cat sucked in her cheeks and dug her hands in her pockets as if she was trying to avoid interacting with him, she gasped suddenly, bringing out a handful of bibble, and she stared at it blissfully for a moment.

Robbie nervously cleared his throat and Cat realized the boy was still gazing at her, waiting for her response. She shook her head, "I'm fine now. I have bibble."

"What's bibble?" Robbie leaned forward, seemingly eager to hear her response.

Cat opened her mouth to respond to him and then suddenly caught Tori staring at her with one plucked eyebrow raised. The red head then remembered who she was, the status she had and planned to uphold and whom she had, only a few seconds ago, been interacting with. Her head fell down as she casted her gaze into her lap, hair cloaking her face.

"Miss Valentine and Mister Shapiro, may I please finish what I was saying?" His voice had a sneer in it as he towered over the six, shoulders broad, spittle lurking at the corners of his downward turning mouth, "Or do you both wish to continue your conversation this time next Saturday?"

"You can finish what you were saying, Sir." Robbie mumbled, ashamed at being one of the one's to get told off.

"How kind of you." The man spat coldly, "I am going to be in my office for the majority of the day, that door will remain open so if so much as a squeak comes from any of you-"He snapped his fingers, glaring at Cat and Robbie, "-be sure as hell I'll know about it."

. . .

"So, we're stuck in here all day, huh?" Beck said loudly, looking at Jade.

"Seems like it." Robbie replied, after Beck's comment to Jade was met by intentional silence.

Beck ignored the curly haired boy's attempt to start a conversation with him, keeping his eye on his target, "Maybe this would be a good time to get to know each other."

"I'm Robbie." The boy interrupted again, looking nervous, going to hold out his hand before realizing the distance between the two made a hand shake impossible.

Beck sidled up to Jade's side, taking a seat beside her.

"The…the teacher said we weren't meant to move from our-" Robbie started.

Cat kicked the back of his chair, prompting him to fall silent.

Robbie felt a little put out, until he realized had she not stopped him, Beck probably would have, by hurling him across the room.

"Beck Oliver." Beck held out his hand to the silent girl who had turned her attention to the ceiling fan.

"I wonder what you look like with your head mangled in that ceiling fan." Jade mused, "I'd prefer you that way. You can't speak when you're dead."

Instead of flinching, Beck grinned a little wider, "And your name is?" He persisted.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked stubbornly.

"Nice to have a name to go with that pretty face." He replied smoothly.

The attention of the others had turned to Beck's failing attempts at flirting, Andre had stopped chewing the rubber end of his pencil and instead smirked, deep down feeling glad that he was the only one, whom, despite his looks, had little success with girls.

"It's Jade West." Tori suddenly piped up, as if she couldn't bear to see the boy sit there whilst everyone else laughed at him.

Jade turned to look at Tori, "I don't like you."

"Oh no." Tori rolled her eyes, "I'm on her bad side."

"Biggest mistake of your life." Cat chimed in, giggling uncertainly as Jade turned to her.

"I've seen you before." Jade said suddenly.

"Duh, we go to the same school." Cat smiled, still anxious, she toyed with her hair as she waited for the girl to come back with another scathing remark,

But it never came. Jade simply sighed, as if Cat bored her.

"Who do you think I am? Who do I think I am? Who am I?" Robbie muttered to himself as he turned his attention to the blank piece of paper, "I am a walrus." He said sarcastically, sheepishly smiling as Cat gave him an odd look.

Jade snorted, "You're actually writing that thing?" She asked with a look of contempt.

"I'm not." Beck said quickly trying to get back her attention.

"My Mom said I should study…and this is as close as I can get." Robbie mumbled his explanation to her.

"I say screw it." Jade announced rebelliously, grabbing her piece of paper, scrunching it up and throwing it at Robbie, "Study that." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I say we all calm down." Andre put in.

"I am calm." Jade retorted, "I just can't think with whiny nerds like that-"She gestured to Robbie, "-talking about studying and pretty boy staring at me."

"She thinks I'm pretty!" Beck crowed victoriously.

"God, you're annoying." Jade hissed under her breath, just loud enough for Beck to hear.

Beck leaned back in his chair, his hands resting behind his head as he smugly announced, "I think she likes me."

Jade's temper suddenly flared, "GO TO HELL!"


End file.
